17 things you should know about Rose Weasley
by firefairydog94
Summary: 17 things you should know about Rose Weasley according to Scorpius Malfoy. One-shot.


**Title: 17 things you should know about Rose Weasley  
Rating: K+  
Summary: 17 things you should know about Rose Weasley according to Scorpius Malfoy. One-shot.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter. **

* * *

**_16 things you should know about Rose Weasley:_**

1) She's pretty. There I said it. She's pretty. I spent 5 whole years trying to deny the blindingly obvious fact, but here it is. Proof that I, Scorpius Malfoy, think Rose Weasley is pretty. Got a problem with that? Good, I didn't think so.

2) She's not as smart as her mother...but she pretends to be. Everyone believes it too. On the plus side though, she is far more attractive then her mother ever was. (Refer back to number 1.)

3) Her heart secretly broke a little bit when she was sorted into Ravenclaw instead of Gryffindor. (Okay, I don't really know that, but judging by her facial expressing during the sorting hat ceremony back in 1st year, she wasn't exactly ecstatically happy about the house she was placed in.)

4) One time I heard her tell one of her 8 bazillion cousins that she was shocked that she got sorted into Ravenclaw because she was, "too stupid to be placed into a house that prized intelligence and knowledge." Random cousin number 2-3-0 responded with a smirk and the idiotic phrase, "Don't worry, at least it wasn't Slytherin."

5) She's better at quidditch then I am. Back in her 6th year she made Ravenclaw Quidditch Captain while I _barley_ even _made _the Slytherin Quidditch team.

6) She never told either of her parents that she had always secretly wanted to become a famous singer, internationally known in the wizarding world, but soon gave up on that "silly, childish" dream because she knew neither of them would approve. Instead of following her heart she followed her parents. Through and through...

7) One time she made me cry. The end.

8) One time I made her cry...then I felt so bad about it I went to apologize, but she hexed me before I could even say "I'm". I never made her cry again.

9) Up until she was 17, she slept with a stuffed hippogriff that her uncle gave to her when she was 3. No. I'm not a creepy-stalker who watches people sleep...she told me.

10) She's got severe body issues. She'd never admit it in a million years, but she does.

11) To her, she'll never be good enough. At anything.

12) She secretly used to listen to old, American, muggle pop music without anyone knowing about it.

13) Al Potter is her favorite cousin. The rest are just random family members to her.

14) She really doesn't like her cousin Lily to much and once called her a "whiny, spoiled brat". Another thing she'd never admit.

15) During her 7th year of Hogwarts she was best friends with a person she had thought that she hated.

16) On the very last day, of the very last year she spent at Hogwarts, she kissed that best friend. He kissed back. She promised to write to him, but she never did. Now that 23 year old ex-best friend sits in the back of a muggle coffee shop writing stupid lists about her because he can't face the fact that they'll never be together.

I stared blankly down at the last sentence I had just written. I irately crossed it out with the black pen I had found lying on the table and replaced it with the words 'They went on to marry and have three children'. I grimaced and crossed that line out also. Not knowing what else to write I sighed, crumpled up the piece of paper, and tossed it into a nearby trashcan contemplating to myself how pathetic my life was.

Shaking my head I allowed my eyes wandered over towards a young, muggle couple, that was sitting over by a window of the small coffee shop. The boy and girl both looked around 20 or so, and were fairly average looking. The girl was holding a small white bundle and kept giving the boy googly eyes every time she looked up from her lap.

_Sticking_, I decided. Nope, that would never be me. I would live a life of complete solitude, everyday coming into an overpriced muggle coffee shop to escape from the real world. Yup. That would be my life. Not that I cared or anything.

I sat back in my chair and continued to stalker-ish-ly stare at the young couple in front of me wondering if I had crossed the line of sanity yet, or not.

"Scorpius?"

Great, now I was hearing her voice. _Yep, I've defiantly passed the line of sanity._

"Scorpius?"

This time the voice was even louder. I again, ignored it. _You're losing it. _I told myself. _You're really losing it. _

"Scorpius Malfoy!"

I practically jumped out of my seat as I felt a light tapping on my back. Spinning my head around, I gasped. "Rose?" _Please god, don't let this be a creepy hallucination. _

"Yeah, look sorry um," she stuttered pushing a piece of pretty red hair out of her equally as pretty face. "Y-your dad said you might be here..."

"My dad?" I asked half expecting to wake up any second in a warm bed.

"Yeah, I-I stopped by the Manor earlier and asked for you." She sighed obviously looking troubled in someway. "Can I sit down?"

"Uhh, sure," I murmured watching her take off her winter coat and hang it on the back of the chair before sitting down. "How are you?"

"Fine," I lied glancing over towards the trashcan where I had previously tosses the creepy, handwritten list about her. "You?"

_This can't be normal._

"I'm good," she breathed the top corers of her lips turning up into a smile. "I-I was just thinking yesterday, and well thought I might drop by and see how you were doing..."

"Oh," was the only word that managed to come out of my mouth. "Well, I mean, I'm doing fine."

"T-that's good."

_Merlin is this awkward. _I could tell she was thinking the same thing. Honestly when I pictured this happening I didn't exactly picture the setting being inside a coffee shop, but I suppose I couldn't complain. "Look I've got to go," I lied again, wondering if I could honesty be anymore cowardly.

"Oh," her face fell down into a frown. "Okay, then. Bye."

_Don't say anything, walk away!! Walk away!_

_Say something or you'll regret it for the rest of your life! _

_Don't say anything! _

_Say something! _

"Do you want to have dinner sometime?" I blurted out feeling my face grow hot. _Stop blushing! _I told myself. _Malfoy's don't blush!_

"Sure," Rose replied standing up. "I-I'd like that..."

_17) When she was 23 years old she finally mustard-up the courage to defy her parents and go and talk to that old Hogwarts ex-best-friend. She later decided that was one of the best decisions of her life...Not that she would ever admit that either._

~Fin~

* * *

**A/N: Tehe ;P  
****...That was so cheesy and bad. I'm Sorry.  
****I've got to stop writing all of these random Rose/Scorpius fics. It's starting to get ridiculous. Anyway, I might do a "sequel" to this. I don't know. It would be Rose's "17 things you should know about Scorpius Malfoy", but eh. I'm on the fence about it. **

**Either way thanks for reading! Please review! xD **


End file.
